stayingpowerfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost in the Keys
"Ghost in the Keys" is covered in season 4. Taylor Keaveney covers this song once she gets out of bed at the hotel she's staying at. Lyrics And again Haaa Half time Fithing go to sleep That get it uh Every night the same time At the same time Am I out my mind? I'm hearing keys again & again Sounds like it's time to hide I'm a girl but a mouse Some call me When I'm in the house And the clock strikes midnight Not a single word heard out my mouth Kind of makes me shiver Wanna pack my bags And start to sit up But the more it plays The more I fall in a trance And I can't get up I'd better get up get up But I can't go Body chills and I feel something Overcoming me when the bells toll Raise the roof and wake the dead This sound will roll you out the bed Endlessly the noise goes on and on It keeps playing on and on When the clock strikes 12 It's time for him This quiet house gets rocked again And again, and again And again, and again There's a ghost in the keys And he won't stop playing that song Is it a lost soul, that's always calling me Really got me feeling, how you feeling? Like a kid of 3 The whole house is shaking Now what's happening? The same song like a seance, and spirits are rising Rising rising I'm hiding Underneath the covers, help please! Eyes closed, ears open You can feel the piano scream! I need to sneak out, but I'm stuck Underneath the sheets Waiting for the morning day light Cause I can't go back to sleep Raise the roof and wake the dead This sound will roll you out the bed Endlessly the noise goes on and on It keeps playing on and on When the clock strikes 12 It's time for him This quiet house gets rocked again And again, and again And again, and again There's a ghost in the keys And he won't stop playing that song Ok ok ok I got to get myself together This ghost thinks he's clever Playing the same measures I can feel the pressure It's ringing in my head Like there's a doorbell Getting rung by the dead I better be quiet I think he heard what I said Getaway getaway getaway getaway I wanna go to bed But I cannot, once the hands on the clock Strike midnight, I'm wide awake Because he never stops Raise the roof and wake the dead This sound will roll you out the bed Endlessly the noise goes on and on It keeps playing on and on When the clock strikes 12 It's time for him This quiet house gets rocked again And again, and again And again, and again There's a ghost in the keys And he won't stop playing that song Raise the roof and wake the dead This sound will roll you out the bed Endlessly the noise goes on and on It keeps playing on and on When the clock strikes 12 It's time for him This quiet house gets rocked again And again, and again And again, and again There's a ghost in the keys And he won't stop playing that song There's a ghost in the keys And he won't stop playing that song Category:Musical Numbers Category:Browse Category:Musical Numbers Category:Season 4 Category:Browse